hypothetical_american_footballfandomcom-20200214-history
Drew Brees the Dolphin (Brick)
In our timeline, Drew Brees hurts his shoulder in a week 17 game in 2005 with the Chargers. After this season, the Chargers let him walk in free agency. Nick Saban and the Miami Dolphins showed interest, but shoulder concerns turned them away. Brees eventually signed with the New Orleans Saints and the rest his history. But what if Brees did sign with the Dolphins? This scenario explores the outcomes of an AFC East with Drew Brees and Tom Brady, from 2006 until now. Seasons 2006 Season Originally, in our timeline, the Dolphins go 6-10. However, with Drew Brees leading the way, the Dolphins go 10-6, taking the 5th seed. AFC EAST: 1. New England Patriots (12-4) 4th 2. Miami Dolphins (10-6) 5th 3. New York Jets (9-7) 4. Buffalo Bills (5-11) PLAYOFFS In the first round of the playoffs, Miami is set to face the Patriots in Wild Card Weekend. Drew Brees shows Miami that he is the face of the future and upsets the Patriots 20-17, and will move on to face the San Diego Chargers, after the Colts beat the Chiefs easily. MIA @ NE: FINAL SCORE MIA: 20 NE: 17 KC @ IND: IND: 23 KC: 8 In the divisonal round, the Dolphins fall short in a tough game agaisnt the 14-2 San Diego Chargers. Drew Brees isnt able to get revenge on his team for dumping him, and the Chargers advance to the AFC title game, against Peyton Mannings Colts, who beat the Ravens in an ugly game. MIA @ SD: MIA: 24 SD: 34 IND @ BAL IND: 15 BAL: 6 In the AFC championship hosted in Qualcomm Stadium, Philip Rivers and Manning threw for 4 TDs each. However, a costly pick 6 in the 4th quarter leads to the Chargers winning and advancing to Super Bowl XLI agaisnt the Chicago Bears. IND @ SD: SD: 35 IND: 28 SUPER BOWL XLI Here, the Bears show signs of explosiveness early, but the Chargers quickly put them out in one of the most dominant Super Bowl performances since Super Bowl XXXV. Philip Rivers wins Super Bowl MVP and brings home the Chargers first Super Bowl Championship in franchise history. SAN DIEGO CHARGERS: 38 CHICAGO BEARS: 10 2007 Season Originally the Dolphins were abysmal at 1-15. However, with Brees at the helm they go 12-4, and also defeat the Patriots once, which means they go 15-1. The Steelers go 9-7, which allows the 10-6 Browns to win the divison. The Dolphins are the 5th seed for the second straight year. PLAYOFFS In the wildcard round, Miami wins a close game agaisnt Cleveland and the Chargers take care of business against Jacksonville. MIA @ CLE: MIA: 27 CLE: 24 JAX @ SD SD: 20 JAX: 10. In the divisonal round, Drew Brees cements himself as a legend as a he knocks off the 15-1 Patriots to advance to the AFC title game against the Chargers, who had to beat the Colts in Indianapolis. This has to chance to be a great revenge game for Drew Brees. MIA @ NE MIA: 31 NE: 28 SD @ IND SD: 28 IND: 24 A week later, in the AFC Championship game, the Dolphins are unable to do much against the Chargers and Phillip Rivers gets the best of Brees again in a heartbreaking loss for the Dolphins MIA @ SD MIA: 10 SD: 24 SUPER BOWL XLII: The Giants still compete their miracle run in the playoffs and despite playing on the road throughout the playoffs to advance to the Super Bowl against San Diego. San Diego is a heavy favorite going into the game. However, the Giants once again preform a great upset to defeat the San Diego Chargers and bring home the Lombardi SUPER BOWL XLII: New York Giants 17 San Diego Chargers 14